


One Time Thing

by RemitheDaydreamer



Series: Sucker Love [2]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cruel Intentions Inspiration, Desk Sex, F/M, KathrynSebastianVibes, Light Smut, Maybe they have feelings, Step-siblings, Too many Gossip Girl references, VanDerBassVibes, there's a thin line between love and hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemitheDaydreamer/pseuds/RemitheDaydreamer
Summary: Prequel to 'My heart's a tart, your body's rent'.It was just "one time". But was it really?The one where Betty tries to resist Jughead’s seduction at the Blue and Gold and fails miserably.Cooper-Jones, Step-Sibling AU part deux. Kathryn/Sebastian vibes always intentional.





	One Time Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This AU version of Bughead has hijacked my muse. Here's a part of the series that I didn't even intend to write this fast. Enjoy!

"Hey, sis."

He leaned against the doorway of the _Blue and Gold_ , giving her the most self-satisfied smirk. It had been a few days since the "incident" at the wedding, and Betty had been avoiding him like the plague. Sure they lived in the same house, but like their small town there were many places to hide. 

The blonde raised an eyebrow, and ignored him. His smirk didn’t falter, and neither did his confidence. Not asking for permission, Jughead sauntered towards Betty, invading her personal space, breath dangerously close to her neck.

"Jones, I don't have time." She said curtly as she shuffled through papers. 

"Was hoping to make some music with you today, Cooper. "

Betty stiffened and turned to him in confusion. 

"You see dearest, Betts... I rather enjoy the memory of you purring in my ear which I have been replaying over and over..." He said dangerously close to her ear. 

She breathed in sharply, feeling her body instantly react. 

_Traitor!_

He lightly kissed her neck, causing a rush of warmth to filter down her body all the way down to her hot center. Her body was definitely betraying her. 

"Well, erase the tape. I don't have time for your games." She said quickly, jumping far away from his hot gaze. 

She turned around, not wanting to face him. It was still a weird adjustment - he was officially her step-sibling, but she highly doubted that they would ever have a sibling relationship. For most of her life he was part of her inner circle of friends – was _still_ part of her inner circle of friends. He often left a bad taste in her mouth due to his crassness and general disregard for other people’s feelings, but the Non-Judging Breakfast Club was sacred. Her, Jughead, Archie, Veronica and Cheryl always promised not to judge each other, even when they wanted to wring each other’s necks.

Admittedly, there was a part of her that cared for him, even longed for him. It’s gotten progressively worse as they’ve aged. They’ve always had a natural chemistry – even when he was annoying her, everything between them was so dynamic. There was natural sparring, a rush when they would exchange words. Wit, literary references, and the burning sensation she felt whenever he touched her. At the same time she was conflicted. He always loved parading girls in front of her, like a game. Like he was waiting for her to make some kind of move.

Though, a shift happened when their parents got engaged. The animosity was still there, but there was something else. It could have been the fact that they bonded over their fierce loyalty to their parents - Jughead to Gladys, and Betty to Hal. It could have been the fact that they both didn't want the wedding to happen. Or it could be the last possibility that both of them avoided talking about - the fact that they never had a chance. 

He grabbed her hand, and Betty breathed in deeply. She did not want to turn around. The minute she engaged with Jughead, she knew it would all be shot to hell. 

"It was a one time thing." She said lamely. 

His hands gently grabbed her waist, loosely massaging her hipbone. Betty hissed and felt the warmness spread throughout her body. She could feel the very familiar pulsation of desire, and she could clearly envision the night of their parents’ wedding: her on all fours. Him thrusting confidently behind her. His lips between her thighs, eating her out like a starved man. Her licking his cock like it was her goddamn job. 

They did more with each other than she had with any of her past partners. She was confident that the same didn't apply to Jug, and she had to admit it bothered her. Like before they were step-siblings, there was this unspoken territorial vibe that they had around each other.

She arched her neck, exposing a faded hickey that was not covered by makeup very well. She felt his teeth graze on that very spot, causing a soft moan to escape her lips.

“It’s already more than a one time thing…” He whispered, planting wet kisses down her neck. “Do you remember how I bent you over the side table, or when I took you right up against the wall…”

Betty arched her back, making sure he felt every crevice of her body. He knew just how to make her wet – he knew what made her tick, what made her moan, what made her come within seconds and they had only been together for one night.

She turned around, placing her hands gently on his chest.

“We can’t do this.” She choked out, clearly trying to suppress her desire.

That night was meant to be it. It was meant to get _everything_ out of their system. To get the ‘what ifs’ out of their system, to mourn the loss of something that never actually became anything, to finally see if all of that chemistry actually meant something. It was also meant to stop whatever was bubbling beneath their antagonistic banter.

“We’re practically fucking related, Jug.” Betty said harshly.

Jughead rolled his eyes, and pinned her against the desk they often shared.

“We are NEVER going to be fucking siblings. Hell, we’ve never even really been fucking friends. You’re Betty, and I’m me – we’ve always been this weird indefinable thing.” He said gruffly, his eyes boring into hers.

Betty swallowed – she knew what he was saying was true. There had been many moments before this one to prove it.

 

* * *

 

 

_It was the night of homecoming, and Jughead and Betty had ditched, not wanting to deal with the Andrews-Blossom-Lodge love triangle. Apparently Archie had ditched Cheryl, and had made out with Veronica underneath the bleachers like a teen movie cliché. The redheaded vixen found out right before she was crowned homecoming queen, and she had a meltdown during her speech._

_The blonde had felt a smidge guilty for leaving, but her and Jughead were always playing referee with that love triangle, and she was fucking tired of it._

_Her and Jughead decided to hang at Sweetwater River. Normally she would be opposed to alone time with Jughead, but he had been different lately. He hadn’t shamelessly paraded girls in front of her, and he had shown flickers of the boy she knew of her early childhood._

_He had started to contribute to the Blue and Gold, and even edited several of her articles. He also wasn’t quite as harsh with her. Normally he would shut her down at every chance he could get, but he had replaced those comments with supportive, albeit sarcastic quips._

_“Cooper, come join me.” Jughead smirked, as he started to strip from his formal wear._

_Betty’s eyes widened. “Fuck, Jug. What are you doing?”_

_He laughed, and approached her – dress shirt already halfway undone. Jug reached in his pocket and unscrewed a vodka nip. “Take a swig, Betts.”_

_The blonde couldn’t help but laugh. She took the nip from his hand, and chugged the shot. “Here are two more.”_

_Her eyes challenged him. “As long as you do them with me.”_

_His eyes twinkled in the dark. “You got it, princess.”_

_They toasted to each shot – and the buzz came very quick. Suddenly, skinny-dipping seemed like a great idea, despite Betty’s better judgment._

_Jughead let the buzz sink in, before quickly lifting his shirt from his head, revealing his lean, muscular body. His pants quickly followed._

_“Well, are you in?”_

_Betty took a few seconds to admire his body. She wasn’t blind; Jughead had always been extremely attractive, but she would never admit that out loud._

_“Like what you see?”_

_Betty rolled her eyes. “Fuck, it. Let’s go, Prince of Darkness.”_

_She quickly lifted her sparkly silver dress over her shoulders and tossed it carelessly on the sand. She felt his stare on her body, but she ignored it and instead grabbed his hand._

_They both felt the familiar burning sensation whenever they touched, but again they didn’t let it read on their faces._

_“Let’s go, Satan.”_

* * *

  

Betty opened her mouth to protest, but Jughead put his finger to her lips.

“Not now, Cooper. Let’s just take what we want.” He said, his voice dangerously low.

He grabbed her by the waist, and hoisted her up on the desk. He went straight to her pulse, sucking and nipping to form another tiny bruise. She moaned and wrapped her legs around Jughead - again, against her _better_ judgment.

 

* * *

 

 

_Betty laughed as she closed the house door behind her. Jughead closely followed her, dropping a chaste kiss to her lips, threading his fingers through her damp hair._

_“So, why weren’t we doing this all along?” She teased, before gently nipping his bottom lip._

_A part of his armor was definitely chinked, as he allowed a giggle to escape his lips._

_“I didn’t think you were ready to be my Persephone.” He said cheekily._

_“Let’s go steal some wine, Hades.”_

_Before they could make it to the kitchen, a glass broke, causing them both to jolt up in shock. With caution, they both approached the kitchen, but stopped short at the scene in front of them._

_Leaning against the kitchen counter was Alice Cooper with her lips attached to none other then FP Jones II._

* * *

 

Betty buttoned up her blouse, and smoothed down her perfectly pleated skirt. She tightened her ponytail, and quickly wiped away her smudged pinked lipstick. 

"This doesn't mean anything, Jones." She said, before he could utter a word.

He zipped his pants, and tauntingly whispered in her ear. 

"It was just one time."


End file.
